River Crossing
Event Sure enough, you find the goblin by the side of the river. He points to a small wooden raft moored by the bank. "Here." 1) Ask for more information. :The goblin gives an evil smile. "The current is strong, you may sink." :Malaclypse makes a strangled croak. "That thing's merely a raft! How can we hope to make it to the other side?" 2) Board the boat. :The goblin stops you as you approach the raft. "You will soon have few cards to play," he grumbles. "Gerald must get something shiny while he still can." :In a flash, the goblin snatches at your belongings... :The goblin snatches 2 Equipment Cards. :He looks them over in his stubby little hands. "Hmm, it will do." :A) Accept the offer. (Discard 2 Equipment Cards) ::The Dealer discards the 2 Equipment Cards. ::He hands you a pair of weathered old oars, then wanders back into the rushes. ::You push off and the water begins to move you downstream. ::"The current is strong," Colbjorn calls over the roar of the river. "Get to the far bank before we wash up at the bridge down river!" ::Together you and your companions attempt to steer the raft to the other side... ::Dice Gambit (Target: 14) ::Success :::The current is strong, but you row hard... :::The Dealer moves the player 2 spaces downstream. :::With some effort you manage to steer the raft to the far bank before you're swept too far down stream. :::The player moves to the West. Encounter ends. ::Failure :::The current is strong. A surge of water rushes over the raft as you hit some rapids and you lose your oar... :::The Dealer moves the player 4 spaces downstream. :::Unable to navigate the current you find yourself at the bridge. :::The player reaches Deadly Crossing. :::The thieves surround you... :::The Dealer draws 7 Greed Monster Cards. :::Ariadne winds her hammer above her head as she rushes towards the enemy... :::Chance Cards Gambit (1 Huge Success, 1 Success, 2 Failure) :::Huge Success ::::The player chooses 1 Greed Monster Card to discard. ::::Ariadne defeats her target before being overrun by enemies. :::Success ::::(insert text here) :::Failure ::::(insert text here) :::Estrella dashes towards a group of enemies, sword drawn... :::Precision Gambit (1 small Huge Success, 1 medium Success, 3 small Huge Failure, 1 medium Huge Failure, all moving) :::Huge Success ::::(insert text here) :::Success ::::Estrella defeats her target. ::::A Greed Monster Card is discarded. :::Failure ::::(insert text here) :::Huge Failure ::::(insert text here) :::Malaclypse's book glows as he summons a spell... :::Wheel Gambit (4 Greed Monsters, 6 Failure) :::Greed Monster ::::Malaclypse defeats his target. ::::The drawn Greed Monster Card is discarded. :::Failure ::::(insert text here) :::The player enters Combat. :::Trumpets sound in the distance as Imperial soldiers press through the wetlands toward the bridge. :::"We must make ourselves scarce," Companion shouts. :::Encounter ends. :B) Ask why he's helping. ::"Gerald was ordered to." The goblin looks positively sulky about it. :C) Trade something else. :D) Decline the offer. 3) Turn back. :(insert text here) Category:Encounters Category:Challenge-Specific Category:Judgement